He's mine
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: He saved her when he spposed knight in shining armor refused to. He saved her when no one else did. And for that he's hers. And he doesn't seem to mind one bit. But maybe the others aren't so cool with that... Rated T for undescribed rape and voilence.
1. Save me

**My first story so please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Bisco Hatori therefore I don't own Ouran high school host club**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi just walked out of the 'commoners' supermarket as the host club said. She sighed. _'I'm going to be late again… it's already 11:00 who the hell would be up at this time to demand dinner?'_ thought Haruhi recently her father was coming home from work later and getting hungrier each time, which meant more trips to the supermarket for her…. Yippee.

She yawned. This was the fifth time this week she had to get out of her comfy bed and go to the supermarket. Not noticing all she was wearing was a very skimpy night gown purchased by none other than Tamaki…

Pervert.

"Help. Please someone help me." A low voice called out from inside and alley.

Of course Haruhi being Haruhi followed the voice ignoring her gut feeling that was telling her not to.

"Hello…. Is anyone out there?" She called out she was about to call out again when someone forcefully pushed her up against the brick wall.

She remained calm on the outside but on the inside she was panicking like Honey when he can't find Usa-chan.

"Well….. what do you know….. I got me a fine one." A gruff voice said his hands roaming around Haruhi's body. "Stop!" Haruhi screamed trying to get out of the mans' firm grip.

Then Haruhi remembered what Tamaki had told her.

'_Remember Haruhi if you ever find yourself in any sort of trouble you call me. I WILL save you'_

She had laughed at him when he told her that but now she was frantically clicking the four on speed dial.

Voicemail popped up. She tried again and again she was about to try again when the phone was ripped away from her grasp.

Meanwhile Tamaki stood staring at his phone. Why would she call him now? After all she DID tell him that they just wanted to be friends.

He sighed, turned off his phone and went to sleep.

Haruhi could feel the tears on her cheeks. She was no longer pure…. That man…. Had…..

She didn't even want to think about it. Her clothes were torn and that man was still there doing…. Things.

She screamed one more time. "HELP ME!" She yelled with all her might but once again a big hand covered her mouth and a dirty towel covered her eyes.

"Mitsukuni" Takashi's deep voice cut into the lolita's cake eating spree.

"Yeah Takashi?" Honey asked with his big brown eyes widening even more.

"I… heard something…" Mori said, Honey new what he meant. _'I'll be right back I need to check on what that was'_

Honey nodded and Takashi ran out the door. _'That voice sounded familiar…'_ He stopped at a dark alley. Why he was there he didn't know but his gut was telling him to go there and he ALWAYS listened to his gut.

Takashi quietly walked into the alley fist at his side just in case.

Then he stopped in his tracks…. _'Haruhi'_ Haruhi was on the ground ears plugged naked eyes clothed and gagged. On top of her was a man. Takashi instantly got the message. He tackled the man and was about to show him why he was the kendo king.

Takashi took off his jacket and wrapped it around Haruhi. He took of her gag and blindfold next. "T-Tak-kash-shi?" Haruhi asked uncertainly.

"Un"

"Thank you" Haruhi said before passing out completely in his arms. Her arms and legs were cut and there were bruises starting to form. She was shaking even in her sleep and she had tear streaks on her face.

He wiped a tear that had just rolled down.

"Sh." He whispered in her ear. And like a magic trick she stopped shaking instantly and her body relaxed. Before either of them new it Haruhi's face was buried in Takashi's chest and his arms were protectively around her small frame that fit into his arm perfectly.

He pulled out his phone. "Mitsukuni… outside" Takashi said in his deep voice.

"Takashi?" Honey asked you could feel the question mark in his voice but as Mori suspected Honey was outside in 23 seconds.

"Taka- HARU-CHAN!" Honey was on top of Mori and examining Haruhi in two seconds flat.

"Takashi… what happened?" Honey asked his eyes filled with tears begging to be let out.

"I…. found her…." He trailed off knowing he didn't want to explain what he saw.

"Lets…. Take her to my house." Honey said in a voice that made no room for arguing.

"Ah."

Haruhi woke up in a bed much too comfortable to be her own. She also felt two warm bodies near her. One in the front and one in the back._ Hitachiin twins_ she though automatically but then what happened last night went into her brain…. _I was….r-r-raped_….

She quickly shot out of bed awakening the other two people in bed with her.

"Haru-chan…" Honey asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"H-Honey…. Takashi… TAKASHI!" Haruhi jumped into Takashi's arms and buried her face in his chest. "Takashi… I'm sorry…. I so so so so sorry I don't mean to-" Haruhi was cut off by Takashi's deep voice as he started speaking.

"What do you have to be sorry for? For what he did to you? It wasn't you fault Haruhi." Takashi stated firmly then pulled her closer into the hug before he got out of bed abruptly.

"Mitsukuni…. School" Takashi said heading into the bathroom.

"Hai." Honey said grabbing his Ouran uniform and handing Haruhi one.

"Haruhi… bathroom." Takashi said now fully dressed. "Hai."

Classes were over and everyone could tell Haruhi was acting different. She wouldn't let any boy near her and she would always look straight ahead.

She ran as fast as she could to Music room #3.

She opened the door and walked in 'casually' well at least as casually as you can when your shaking breathing hard and looking everywhere and nowhere. She calmed down instantly when she saw Takashi. "Takashi…" She whispered in his ear one he picked her up.

"HARUHI!" Two voices said at the same time barging into the room.

"HARU-hi?" They said in unison again but lowered their voices when they saw her in Mori-sempai's arms.

"Mori-sempai! Stop molesting Haruhi!" The twins yelled and lunged for Haruhi when she screamed. Ear piercing and life threatening. "T-Takashi…" She whispered again clutching him tighter.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Tamaki asked barging into the room eyes filled with panic followed by a calm as hell Kyoya who probably already knew what happened.

"Mori-sempai stop molesting HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled lunging at Haruhi who again let out an ear piercing scream.

Tamaki fell to the ground next to the twins who were still clutching their ears.

Kyoya however tried a different approach.

He stuck his hand out like one would do to a scared animal and little by little Haruhi let go of _her_ Takashi's neck and made her way to Kyoya.

"I'm Kyoya…" Kyoya said somehow thinking she was retarted.

"I know… your… good?" She asked cocking her head sideways.

"Yes. I'm good." Kyoya said giving her a quick nod.

"Takashi saved me. Honey-sempai is my friend… Are you my friend?" Haruhi asked looking at him with her innocent brown eyes.

"Err…. Um yes I'll be your friend." Kyoya then motioned for Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru to come over there with him. "One they were within a 5ft radius Haruhi stiffened. "Takashi..." Haruhi started.

Another foot closer.

"Takashi."

Another foot closer.

"Takashi!"

Another foot closer.

"TAKASHI!" Haruhi yelled the boys' name loud enough for the whole academy to hear.

Takashi came running out from the kitchen cake in one hand and next thing you know Haruhi in the other.

"Haruhi… are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes…" She answered as if she just hadn't woken up the dead.

"Just as I suspected… Haruhi… you were raped. Takashi saved you. Am I right?" Kyoya asked knowing the answer.

Haruhi nodded and everyone looked shocked besides Takashi and Kyoya who knew the answer.

"And your scared of boys right?"

Haruhi nodded again.

"I thought so. Last question." Kyoya waited for a while so the suspense could build up. "What is Takashi to you?" Kyoya asked for the first time not knowing the answer.

"He is…." Haruhi trailed off for a minute leaving everyone in suspense even Takashi.

"Mine."

**Did you like it? Please review and no this is not a one-shot.**


	2. Revealing the truth

**Well, I'm back with another chapter **

**Thank you SO much for your reviews **

**Anyways I'd better not keep you waiting anymore.**

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback:_

_"I thought so. Last question." Kyoya waited for a while so the suspense could build up. "What is Takashi to you?" Kyoya asked for the first time not knowing the answer._

_"He is…." Haruhi trailed off for a minute leaving everyone in suspense even Takashi._

_"Mine."_

_Flashback Over_

Everything was quiet.

Honey's fork was in mid-air his mouth still open, the Hitachiin twins had basically made a home for a couple of flies and Tamaki was passed out on the floor. Hell even Kyoya had his mouth slightly ajar.

Takashi surprisingly had a slight smile on his face.

"Haruhi, we should go before Tamaki wakes up." Takashi said in his deep voice smile gone. Haruhi nodded but didn't move, instead she lifted her arms motioning for Takashi to pick her up. He did as motioned and they left the room.

"Host Club Activities have been cancelled due to …. You know what…" Kyoya said lifting up his glasses and regaining his composure.

"Honey-sempai... What do you think about this?" Kaoru asked the oldest member.

"It's great! Takashi has someone else to take care of now!" Honey said a real smile plastered on his face.

"Honey-sempai what do you mean…?" Hikaru said sitting himself next to Honey.

"Well… I'm getting married… and Takashi decided to spend more time with me since I told him. And now he won't be so lonely no more!" Honey said happily but left abruptly caked unfinished and Usa-chan on the chair besides Honey's.

"Look Mori-sempai… I'm worried about Honey can we just-" Haruhi stopped when she realized they were at the Haninozuka estate.

"Oh.." Haruhi said getting it.

**Waiting…. For 40 minutes**

They were waiting in Honey's room.

Then suddenly the door creaked open and in walked a sleepy Honey holding Usa-chan carelessly by the ear and dragging her on the floor.

"Mitsukuni/Honey-sempai"

Honey's head instantly shot up as he thought intruders where in his room. He relaxed instantly when he realized it was just Takashi and Haruhi.

"Takashi… Haru-chan… I have something to tell you… I-" He was cut off by Mori-sempai talking over him.

"You don't want to marry Reiko Kanazuki" He stated truthfully.

"It's true!" Honey cried jumping in between Haruhi and Takashi. They both held him like a mother and father would.

"Did you get that?" Takashi replied out loud pulling a phone from behind Haruhi.

"I guess your right…. I'll tell Reiko that the marriage proposal is off. Thank you Takashi" Mrs. Haninozuka said a bit irritably.

"Takashi… why?" Honey asked his eyes watery thanks to the tears.

"I know you Mitsukuni…. I know you" And with that Takashi fell on the bed snoring softly.

"Haru-chan… how long have you been waiting for me?" Honey asked his eyes wide.

"Not long Honey. He's just tired. He was worried about you." Haruhi said smiling before going to sleep next to Takashi. Honey joined them and soon the three members of the host club were fast asleep on Honey's bed.

**Morning**

"Hello… yes she's right here Ranka-san would you like to speak to her? Okay I'll pass her to you right now." Takashi said before he turned to Haruhi and mouthed _'It's your dad'_

"Hi… dad… I'm with Takashi and Honey… okay b-but a-are you sure… okay…" Haruhi handed the phone back to Mori who listened to what Ranka had to say then responded with a "Ah" before ending the call.

"Takashi… are you sure it's okay?" Haruhi said looking uncertain while Honey rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What's happening Takashi? Haru-chan?" Honey asked looking between his two best friends.

"My dad said… I'm moving in with Takashi…" Haruhi said in clear shock.

"And… Ranka-san said…. Haruhi has to reveal she's a girl…" Takashi said gripping Haruhi's hand for comfort.

"No way!"

**In school**

Haruhi was wearing a dress. And she didn't like it.

But apparently Takashi seemed ecstatic as did Honey because Honey was bouncier than usual and Takashi had a faint curve on his lips.

There were gasps and some camera flashed before everything settled down and they were surrounded.

"Haruhi?" Asked a host club regular.

"Yeah… I'm Haruhi Fujioka and…. I'm a girl." Haruhi announced. Peoples' eyes bulged out of their sockets as they heard the news.

And that's how Haruhi's day went for the rest of the day. Guys would flirt with her occasionally and girls would come to her for advice.

And soon enough the end of the day came along and Haruhi made her way to the music room.

"Ah.. Haruhi just the girl I wanted to see." Kyoya said with a slight smirk on his face. He started getting closer to her and suddenly she felt panicky. "Takashi!" she screamed and went into a ball formation just as Takashi burst into the room fist raised. His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on Haruhi with a smirking Kyoya looming over her. Following his instincts Takashi tossed Kyoya to the other side of the room and quickly bent over Haruhi. "Taka… you came thank you…" Without thinking Haruhi pressed her lips to Takashi's and he responded without hesitation.

Just their luck that the Host club happened to walk in with the guests watching Haruhi making out with Takashi. Or in Tamaki's mind watch Takashi molest Haruhi's mouth.

Honey made his way to the unconscious Kyoya and quickly stuffed 20,000 yen into Kyoya's pocket. (about 250 USD)

All of a sudden a burst of applauses and cheers shot throughout the room.

"LOVE!"

Takashi had pulled back and Haruhi looked flustered.

"Takashi stop molesting my daughter!" Tamaki yelled from across the room.

"Are you trying to say something bad about Taka-chan, Tama-chan? Are you?" Honey asked Tamaki his once adorable, innocent, brown eyes now looking like poison.

"N-no.." Tamaki said then fainted into Kaoru's arms, which of course cause an uproar from the fan girls. "MOE!"

And of course Hikaru being extremely jealous as always looked away hurt and was about to leave when a familiar hand grasped his wrist.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The twins were holding each other in a rather tight embrace, Tamaki on the floor butt in the air and face on the ground long forgotten.

Meanwhile the fan girls were slowly falling unconscious due to what was happening in today's Music room #3.

**End Chapter**

**Hey sorry if this chapter didn't focus to much on the main story line but I needed to get this out of the way to continue anyways I still hope you review **


	3. A family

**HI! Sorry for the long update!**

**Anyways I'm back now and I apologize ahead of time for the spelling and grammer mistakes but Microsoft Word is down :( (for me)**

**Anyways ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club... I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi walked faster to to the music room for two reasons, one because she was about twenty minutes late, and the other because she felt she was being stalked. SHe turned around and sure enough there was her classmate Sadao Yamada.

"Oh Sadao... you scared me." Haruhi said giving him a smile but it quickly disappeared once he pulled a blindfold from his back. Haruhi turned on her feet and quickly broke into a run. She could see the faint outline of the Host Club, then she felt the ground disappear from underneath her.

She felt unfamiliar arms grab her from her waist and hoist her up. Before her captor gagged her mouth she screamed the only thing that came to her mind. "TAKASHI!"

She couldn't see, or say anything. Her captor, Sadao, had blindfolded her and tied her hands up behind her. She only had her ears to rely on. But what she heard was giving her a very vivid image of what was happening. "Haruhi..." A very masculine voice had said when they laid eyes on her. At least she guessed.

The next thing she heard was something hard (she guessed Takashi's fist) had collided with some other hard thing (Sadao's face).

She then heard a loud 'thump' then she felt herself being picked up into familiar arms and then her blindfold and gag being taken off.

"Takashi! You saved me!" Haruhi said looking up into her saviors stormy grey eyes. What she saw was unexpected.

Takashi looked worried and he was slightly jumpy. "Takashi, whats wrong?" Haruhi asked, but she didn't get a response. Instead Takashi had pulled her into a hug.

"I was worried... about you" He whispered.

He then started walking back to the music room with haruhi in his arms.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled when she and Mori walked in the room, startling his customers.

"Where were you?" two voices asked in unison.

"Well... I'll tell you later." Haruhi said jumping out of Mori's arms and making her way to Kyoya who had a broken arm.

"Haruhi..." he said emotionlessly but still looking at his laptop screen.

"Thank you Kyoya... it may not seem like much but thanks..." Haruhi said giving him a sincere smile.

Kyoya nodded stiffly but Haruhi could see the faint upturn of his lips.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled coming into the room. "TAKA-CHAN!" Honey ran to Haruhi and pulled her over to were Takashi was.

"What is it Honey?" Haruhi asked while Takashi nodded in agreement.

"It's Reiko..." Honey said trailing off while there eyes widened. The Host Club being the nosy host club suddenly got closer to the three members.

"Ah... Kyoya." Takashi said giving Kyoya a look that clearly said _'We're leaving'_ Kyoya nodded in agreement.

Takashi stood up abruptly helping Haruhi up and carrying Honey in his arms like one would do with a baby.

"KAWAII!" The fan girls sqealed.

"Sorry ladies but they have some important matters to attend to." kyoya said lifting his spectacles up to their rightful place on his nose.

"Okay Kyoya!" Was their cheerful reply.

* * *

"So Honey what's the problem?" Haruhi asked when they got back to the Haninozuka estate.

"Reiko... Reiko... she came by the estate... Chika was home... so he answered the door..." Honey paused to try and calm himself down.

"And... and... and..." Honey was trying to bite back the tears but they were slipping.

"And?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi... she cursed you and Takashi..." Honey said tears now rolling down his face with no hesitation.

Haruhi and Takashi noticed how he didn't call them _Haru-chan _or _Taka-chan_.

"Honey... why are you so worried about that?" Haruhi asked with again Takashi nodding in agreement.

"Because Haruhi... Reiko never gives up... I learned that about her a couple weeks ago... Haruhi... Takashi... she's out to get you for stopping my marriage with her." Honey said his lolita-shota personality gone, but the helpless 17 year old sitting right in front of them.

"Don't worry Honey if we go through this... we go through it together, right Takashi?" Haruhi said putting a comforting hand on Honey's shoulders.

"Ah." Takashi said nodding.

"Thank you Taka-chan... Haruh-chan. Your the best family I ever had." Honey's voice was almost caught in the wind but Takashi and Haruhi heard it.

_They were a family._

_And they would get through this together..._

* * *

**You like?**

**I don't really :( but... this is the best I came up with and I promise next chapter will be better :)**

**Anyways**

**To jazica: I know Kyoya did sound really creeperish which is why Mori suspected the worst. ANd I could NEVER marry out Honey that's just not possible for me.**

**And thank you to all of you who reviewed! It makes me really happy and inspires me to right the next chapter faster! :)**


	4. Shocking news

**Sorry for the wait... and the short chapter.**

**Slightly OOC**

**He's mine**

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi walked down the streets, Honey holding her hand whilst he skipped a bit in front of her.

"Come on Haru-chan! Taka-chan is waiting for us! He'll get worried if we're not there on time." Honey scolded.

"Wait...Mitsukuni... I don't feel so good..." Haruhi panted, but nonetheless hurried along. It was when she saw a faint outline of Takashi, that things started to get blurry.

"H-Honey get... T-Takashi..." Haruhi managed to say before she suddenly felt her knees give from under her.

"Haru-chan! Takashi!" Honey yelled for his cousin. Takashi was there in less than five seconds, Haruhi already in his arms.

"Hospital!" Honey yelled at Takashi, already leading the way to the closest Ootori hospital.

Takashi nodded, and ran faster. He clutched Haruhi tighter, scooped up Honey, and started sprinting to the Ootori hospital.

"Mori-sempai? Honey? What are you- What are you-"

"Haru-chan's hurt, Kyoya! We need to get her into your bestest rooms quickly!" Honey exclaimed, tears brimming his eyes.

"I see. Take her to room 587. I'll get out best doctor in the room in six minutes and forty three seconds." Kyoya reassured them.

"Kay. Go Takashi!"

"Ah."

* * *

The doctor was not even a millisecond late.

"I see our patient is Fujioka, Haruhi. Now what seems to be the problem?" The doctor who introduced himself as Akito Yoshimatsu asked.

"We were running and then she collaped!" Honey explained.

"I see. Mister Morinozuka would you mind if I took some tests to check on your fiancee's condition?" Doctor Yoshimatsu asked.

Takashi blushed a bit, but didn't correct the doctor. "Go ahead."

"Okay, I'll take her to the examination room and run the test, I'll be back in 30 minutes at most."

"Ah."

As soon as the doctor left with Haruhi on a wheeled bed, Honey turned to Takashi."Takashi, what do you think is happening to Haru-chan?"

"I have a guess. But I don't like it."

"Oh... I see. Takashi..."

"Hn?"

"D-do you love Haruhi?"

"...Yes." Takashi confirmed, looking at the door where Haruhi was taken from.

"She'll be alright Takashi. You just have to believe. Believe she'll be okay. She has to be okay. B-because w-w-we're a-a fa-fa-family!" Honey exclaimed bursting into tears.

Takashi picked up Honey and started rocking him. "She'll be okay. She's Haruhi after all." Takashi whispered into his cousins ears. It was past his nap time, so Honey should've been asleep already, but he stayed awake just long enough to bring Haruhi to the hospital.

Takashi smiled at his best friend.

"Uh... Mister Morinozuka?" Doctor Yoshimatsu called entering the room.

Takashi stood up. "Yes."

"Have you and your fiancee been... sexually active?"

"No."

"Do you believe she's cheated on you?"

"Haruhi's not that type of woman."

"Well then Do you know if she has ever been raped before?"

Takashi stood stiff. "Were are you going with this?"

" , your fiancee is pregnant."

* * *

Haruhi awoke to the sound of arguing.

"Are you positive?!"

"Mr. Morinozuka... there is no doubt about it that your fiancee is pregnant!"

"I see..."

"Takashi what's going on?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend.

"Haruhi... remember THAT day... that I found you..."

"Yes? Takashi what happened?"

"Haruhi... Your pregnant."


	5. Gomenasai

**So sorry this took forever! But my laptop deleted it twice, so I had to start over! Anyways…**

**Thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated! By the way I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes!**

"Hey Tamaki, you okay?" Haruhi asked gently though she was three feet away from Tamaki's hospital bed.

Tamaki nodded not being able to speak due to the oxygen mask strapped to his face.

"Let him rest, Haruhi. He needs it." Kyoya ordered from the corner of the hospital room.

Haruhi nodded as she took Mori's hand and left the hospital room.

"Your father can pack quite a punch." Mori commented.

Haruhi nodded in agreement.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, I have some news to tell you." Haruhi said nervously. Takashi was holding her left hand and squeezing it reassuringly._

_Tamaki had his hand on Haruhi's scrawny shoulder keeping her from shaking._

_The others were behind them hiding behind Kyoya minus Hunny who was sitting atop Mori's shoulders._

"_Oh Haruhi! Daddy was thinking that you were never going to visit him!" Ryoji wailed.  
_

"_Ah… dad, about the news…"_

"_Oh yes! What is it? Have you finally gotten rid of that blon- oh wait he's still here. What is it?" He asked smiling brightly as if nothing could ruin his day._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_The smile was gone in an instant and before Haruhi could even blink there was a whole in the wall and Tamaki was nowhere in sight._

"_How could you! You tainted her! I told you! You bastard!" As Ryoji pounded Tamaki into the ground Haruhi was frantically trying to pull them apart._

"_Dad Tamaki's not the father!" Haruhi cried seconds after she realized Tamaki was no longer conscious._

_The poundings stopped instantly. The cross dresser looked up and blinked._

_He searched the group of rich boys and tackled Hikaru to the ground._

"_How dare you touch her!" Just as Ryoji's fist was about to connect with Hikaru's face Mori pulled them apart._

"_Ryoji-san, I think you should listen to what Haru-chan has to say." Honey interjected._

_Ranka nodded._

_Flashback Over_

That was where they found themselves now, in the coffee shop across the Ootori hospital. Ranka wasn't looking up from his cappuccino and Honey was too busy eating his cake to notice the couple entering the room.

"Dad?" Haruhi called out.

"Haruhi, what are you going to do?" Ranka asked running his strangely feminine fingers through his long hair.

Haruhi looked at Mori who nodded. "I- I'm going to keep the baby. And Takashi is going to be with me all the way through. Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

Honey froze as someone entered the coffee shop.

"It's Reiko!" Honey whispered.

Haruhi nodded as she heavily lent on Takashi. "Takashi. I'm sleepy…." She proceeded to fall asleep as Reiko neared their table.

"Mitsukuni." Reiko said in a slightly cheerful voice.

"Ranka-san, can you please pass me your chocolate cake?" Honey asked nervously as he tried to avoid Reiko's gaze.

Reiko glanced at Haruhi. "That one won't live long." She said as she walked over to the pickup counter.

Honey shook slightly. "Reiko I can't marry you."

"Why not?" She pleaded. "Why?!"

"I'm in love." He whispered. "I'm in love a-and it's not you." He said more confidently.

"Who is it?"

"Kirimi…"

"The Nekozawa girl? B-but she's like five!" Reiko said desperately trying to convince Honey that he's wrong.

"She's fourteen, only a year younger than Haruhi. You'd be surprised how much older she looks when she's not wearing pink." Honey stated looking at his food.

"We're already engaged. The Nekozawa clan proposed it and we accepted. I'm sorry." Honey said looking up.

Reiko was about to call him names when she saw that he was truly sorry. He had tears brimming his eyes.

"Taka-chan… I want to go home." Honey said in a low voice as he walked out of the restaurant and into the awaiting limo.

"Goodbye Ryoji. Reiko." Mori said as he stood up with an unconscious Haruhi in his arms and followed after Honey.

Reiko looked at her tiny hands. Her leaders little sister had stolen her crush's heart. And somehow, she wasn't at all disturbed by it.

**Done!**

**PS: I made Kirimi WAY older because if your me you tend to like crack pairings more than the original pairing. And when I was thinking of this chapter Kirimi x Honey came into my mind and yeah...**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, next one will be better!... I hope.**

**PPS: Reviews are much appreciated and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
